Anonymous -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil's been chatting to a guy online that he can only describe as the man of his dreams. what happens when phil finds out this man is someone he knows very well. his best friend. please read and review


Phil smiled softly as he read the message on his laptop screen. He was chatting with this guy that he'd met in an anonymous dating chat room. Because it had been an anonymous chat room they had met in, they hadn't told each other their names or any details like that. Phil was happy not knowing this guys name. He seemed perfect. He liked all the same things as Phil, even down to favourite movies and games. This guy really was perfect boyfriend material, even if Phil didn't know the guys name, he still felt he could easily date this man. He sighed softly as he stretched slightly. Phil quickly typed a message back, telling the man he was going to make a cup of tea and would be back in five minutes. He slowly walked out of his room, passing the living room, noticing Dan was still up. "you still awake?" Phil asked quietly, walking into the room "you still talking you your boyfriend" he asked teasingly, now grinning at his best friend. Phil knew that, like him, Dan had met someone online. Dan never seemed to stop talking to this guy, he must had really liked him. "yeah, he said he'd be back in five, he's making himself a cup of tea" Dan replied casually. Phil giggled slightly as he turned on his heels to walk out of the room "you're are soooooo, in love" he teased as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Phil thought it was a bit strange that Dan's boyfriend had said basically the same thing Phil himself had said to the man he was chatting to. What a weird coincidence.

Dan stuck his tongue out. "Well what about you huh? You're always talking to some guy on the internet so you're in no position to speak." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. Dan was exhausted, but decided to stay awake until his friend got back.

Phil went to making his cup of tea, sighing softly as he waited for the kettle to boil. he soon had his nice warm cup of tea in his hands. he took a small sip before starting to walk back towards his room. he stooped in the doorway to living room and flashed a small smirk in Dan's direction "says the full time internet homo" he joked, giggling softly.

Dan blushed, sticking his tongue out. "You're just the same Phil. Say hi to your lover for me." He rolled his eyes, but smiled at Phil's antics. 'I hope that tea is good young man. you've kept me waiting forever D;' He chuckled as it sent.

Phil shuffled back to his room and laughed softly as he saw the message waiting for him. he sat down and got comfortable before replying "sorry, got distracted by my housemate lol x'. he grinned as he sent it, taking another small sip of his tea.

Dan chuckled, curling up farther into his blanket. 'Damn it housemate! D: keeping him away from me. jeez. xo' He rolled his eyes, yawning once more.

Phil giggled again 'oh, he says hi by the way x' he replied as he gathered his blankets around him, sighing with contempt. he thought for a few seconds before typing his next message 'i was wondering. are you doing any thing tomorrow? it would be really great to meet you x' Phil blushed as he thought about meeting this perfect guy. it would be amazing.

Dan blushed darkly, thinking wildly. 'Nope, totally free :) xo' he sent it, tingling with excitement. 'If I'm going to meet such a perfect guy, I've got to get some sleep :( where should we meet, and what time?'

Phil squealed with excitement quickly typing back as fast as was humanly possible 'In front of Starbucks at 1pm, if that's okay with you? :) x'

'Sounds perfect! See you then 3 wait, who am I looking for?' Dan chewed his lip.

'Dark hair, black coat, im sure you'll spot me 3' Phil grinned as he replied, shaking slightly from excitement.

'Alright love 3 see you in the morning, sleep well. xo' Dan sent it, and logged off, shutting his laptop and knocking on Phil's door. "I'm off to bed Phil. Sleep well." Dan jumped into bed, snuggling into the blankets and falling asleep.

Phil shut his computer down and placed it on the floor. he then quickly snuggled under his covers, attempting to calm himself down so he could actually sleep.

Dan woke up at a reasonable time the next morning, running into the bathroom after calling into Phil's room. "Hey Phil, I'm going out later, hope you don't mind!" He got into the shower quickly, washing.

Phil woke up and quickly jumped out of bed. he was about to run to the bathroom to shower but heard the running water. he sighed softly then smiled, thinking of the day ahead it would be perfect. Phil picked out his outfit for the day and layed it out of his bed. he then walked to the bathroom door, knocking lightly "Dan, hurry upppppp, I've got to be somewhere soonnnnnnnn" he whined.

Dan jumped out of the shower, drying quickly and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Sorry, sorry, so do I!" He ran into his room, closing the door and searching for his best outfit.

Phil giggled to himself, quickly jumping into the shower. If he didn't hurry up he'd be late.

Dan dried his hair, quickly straightening. his hair, pulling on gray skinny jeans and his black shirt with the silver ring on it. He pulled on some random slip on shoes. "Phil! I'm going out, see you later!" He ran out of the flat and onto the lift.

Phil got out the shower and rushed to his room. he dried his hair and made it look presentable before slipping into a red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. he looked at the time, beginning to panic slightly. he would be late for sure now.

Dan arrived at the Starbucks, panting from running the last few blocks. He glanced at his watch, groaning. He'd read the time wrong! Instead of nine when he'd woken up it had been eight, and he was an entire hour early.

Phil walked around the final corner to Starbucks only noticing one person. Dan. he looked very bored, like he'd been waiting there for a while. Phil was a little confused at why Dan was there but then remembered his friend saying something about going out today. maybe he was meeting someone here too. "hey" Phil greeted as he walked towards the younger boy "what are you doing here?"

Dan looked up, his eyes wide. "H-hey, Phil. I uh, was gonna meet somebody here right about now." He bit his lip. It couldn't be /Phil/ that he'd fallen in love with, could it? "What about you? Meeting your online lover here?"

"yeah..." Phil said softly. he gave Dan a small smile "don't suppose you want to get a coffee while we're waiting? I mean, it's kinda cold out here" he offered.

"Me too." Dan shrugged. "Sure, it is pretty cold." Dan got up, holding the door open.

Phil grinned entering the building. he walked upto the desk, ordering a coffee for himself and Dan. he knew what Dan liked since they pretty much came here together every chance they got. Phil smiled at the woman as he was handed the two coffees. he thanked her then handed a coffee to Dan "where do you wanna sit? the usual place?" he asked, already walking towards their usual spot.

Dan smiled as Phil remembered his order, already seated at the usual spot. "Sounds great. Hey, Phil? Can I ask you something?" He asked, taking a sip of the hot drink. "What's he like? The guy you're always talking about."

Phil blushed deeply as he looked down into his coffee. "w-well...he's just...amazing. I don't really know how else to describe him. he's into everything I'm into too. he's just...perfect" he explained, smiling softly.

Dan smiled. "Yeah, I know the feeling. Have you ever talked about what he looks like? Or did you keep that anon?" He asked, wondering what this mysterious guy would look like.

"nope, we spent all out time talking about muse and Buffy" Phil grinned up at Dan "you know, he says he's watched every episode of Buffy. he said he watches it with his housemate all the time"

Dan giggled. "That's what I talk about all the time! Yeah, he says he likes to sit around in his glasses all day and do the same thing. "

"ohhhh, you're mystery man has glasses does he?" Phil teased, giggling softly.

Dan shrugged, smiling. "He says he does, but he wears contacts."

Phil straightened up slightly in his seat, studying Dan carefully. this situation was pretty weird. they were both meeting people here who still hadn't turned up. Dan said this guy wore contacts...could Dan be?...no, no way. Phil tried to convince himself he was wrong but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

Dan took a sip of his coffee, completely oblivious to Phil's epiphany. He shivered slightly, pulling his jacket tighter around him. "It's a bit cold for 1:30 in the afternoon don't you think?"

Phil snapped out of his day dream with a panicked look. he relaxed slightly as he picked up his coffee to take a sip "It is" he blushed slightly, trying to figure out the best way to determined if this perfect guy was Dan or not. "ummm...both our guys seem to be a bit late...don't you think?" he asked shyly.

Dan shrugged, a sad look coming over his face. "I kind of expected it not to happen. Seems like one of those things too good to be true, you know?"

"yeah..." Phil agreed "I guess I'll find the perfect person one of these days" he sighed softly.

Dan chuckled. "Hey! I'm right here you know." He joked.

"of course, you're perfection though" Phil almost whispered as he looked down. Phil mentally kicked himself for saying such a weird thing. it was a high chance Dan was this man he had fallen in love with but...he also couldn't be. this could all be an massive misunderstanding, Phil's brain over thinking things and jumping to conclusions. what was the use? he had to accept it. he was in love with his best friend.

Dan blushed, coming to the same realization. "There's no way..." He whispered. "Phil? All this time, you've teased me about having an online relationship and it's /you/." He smiled. "Bet that's gonna be a great tale to tell."

Phil blushed deeply as he looked up at Dan with wide eyes "b-but...no way" he said, completely shocked. Dan was his perfect guy. this was unbelievable...how hadn't he realized this sooner.

Dan got up and sat on Phil's lap, looking up at him. He played with one of the buttons on Phil's coat, smiling. "You wore the coat you said you would. That's how I know."

Phil blushed practically crimson as he smiled "this is...it's kinda weird" he confessed, more embarrassed and nervous then before "who would have guessed you would be my perfect guy"

Dan kept his small smile on his face, no matter how hurt he felt. "I don't have to be. We can just pretend like this n-never happened." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, letting go of Phil and walking back to his own seat.

Phil looked down briefly then back up at Dan as his friend sat down again "I...I didn't mean it like that" Phil bit his lip harshly, trying to gather all of his confidence to say what he wanted to tell Dan "the truth is..."

Dan looked over at him. "What could you have possible meant by that Phil?" He asked quietly, hurt in his voice. "Look, I love you, okay? I fell in love with you, without even knowing it. There. I said it. Now, run along and be freaked out. It would save a lot of heartbreak."

Phil sighed softly, getting up from his seat "Dan" he said softly as he leaned down so his face was close to Dan's "I...I don't know how to say this so..." he whispered nervously before leaning forward and pressing his lips against his friends.

Dan was hesitant, but he gently kissed Phil back, leaning up a bit so he didn't have to bend so far.

Phil pulled away slightly, giving Dan a nervous smile "I um" he bit his lip again, looking into Dan's eyes. "I love you too" he whispered, blushing deeply.

"I enjoyed the kiss, but you could have just said it." Dan teased him, sticking his tongue out.

Phil hit his arm playfully "shut it you!" he giggled, smiling brightly. he held out his hand to Dan as he continued to smile.

Dan grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "I love you Phil"

"I love you too"


End file.
